


In The Land Of Dreams

by Limetrea



Category: Ylvis
Genre: AU, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, brofeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limetrea/pseuds/Limetrea
Summary: Jobs and genes are not the only things the Ylvis brothers share.





	In The Land Of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (and probably last) fanfic. I am nowhere near to being a native English speaker, therefore all of your potential feedback on grammatical mistakes or anything else is appreciated. Thanks for reading!

_„Det smalt!_

_Bukken stupte bums i bakken._

_Men i samme stund, han falt,_

_satt jeg skrevs på bukkeryggen,_

_grep ham i det venstre øre,_

_ville nettop kniven kjøre_

_bakom skolten inn i nakken; -_

_hei! da skrek han villt, den styggen!“_

_  
_

_“What do you think?” The audience laughed as Bård walked on stage holding a banana and looking slightly confused first and mostly annoyed_ _seconds later._

 _“I was just wondering if you’ve got some comments?” Vegard looked at his brother like it was a perfectly normal thing to ask during a_ _performance._

_“Now?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“You are reading it well. A bit flat, maybe. But it`s not bad…”_

_A few moments later, Bård was lowering himself on one knee, reciting a snatch from the famous Norwegian play Peer Gynt while streams of fireworks were shooting from the left and right side of the stage and a cracker burst behind him. They’d done the opening number of their show Ylvis III tens of times and yet the response from the audience had always been the same: some people, especially those in the first row, got startled by the initial bang, but soon everybody seemed like they were having a good time, judging from the amount of laughter they were letting out – or, to the brothers’ satisfaction, not letting out after Vegard’s attempt to deliver his dramatic execution of the poem without the help of fireworks._

_Bård then began to explain the so called ‘circle’ between him and the audience which only led to Vegard pretending to be more confused. The blonde eventually shoved the banana into his brother’s hand, bent his knee once again and prepared to deliver the first line. However, just after he’d done that, he heard a series of loud bangs behind his back and a bright flash – no, several flashes - shooting between him and Vegard, missing both of them by mere centimeters. Suddenly, everything was happening too fast. The people started screaming, all of them instantly getting off their seats, running and pushing into each other while desperately trying to get to the exit._

_Bård was frightened too. Surrounded by ongoing explosions and smoke, he was unable to move. His heart was beating fast yet his mind didn’t seem to be capable of processing the events happening. A thought ran through his head: ‘Do we really have that many fireworks?’ But before he was able to explore it further, someone grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards one side of the stage. “We have to get out. Now!” He realized it was Vegard shouting at him, although he could barely hear him through the ringing in his ears and the noise coming from the crowd._

 

_When the brothers ran off to the backstage Bård turned his head around to see the hall was on fire, filling the building with thick smoke. “There’s a door in the back,” Vegard coughed out, letting go of his younger brother’s arm to unbutton the top of his shirt and pull it over his mouth and nose for protection. Bård took that as a hint to do the same before they both crouched and began to make their way through a dim hallway._

_Despite keeping their heads as low as possible, it was getting progressively harder to breathe which only made Bård more panicked. He stopped, coughing violently. As he then turned to look at his brother beside him, he saw that while there was a clear sign of fear in Vegard’s eyes, his face showed full concentration._

_“Is it ok now?” the older one asked and put his hand on Bård’s back. Bård only nodded in response and all of a sudden he felt the determination to escape the burning hell flowing through his whole body._

_He set off forwards. Although his movement was slow and stiff and accompanied by endless fight for air, he gradually made progress and soon he almost bumped into a metal door with his head. In just a few seconds he found the handle and pushed it down. Nothing happened. He pushed again, harder, but with the same result. He was now hysterically yanking the handle up and down, feeling his mind being taken over by terror._

_Suddenly, he realized something. He turned around and there was nobody. He felt his heart stop. It was like the blare of the fire alarm previously echoing off the walls disappeared the whole world went quiet. He opened his mouth to shout his brother’s name, but all that came out was another series of coughs. Bård’s legs couldn’t support him anymore and he slid down to the floor. Banging on the door was the last attempt at saving himself he made before the darkness took him._

 

* * *

 

Vegard awoke with a start. Cold sweat was covering his whole body but at the same time he felt a wave relief wash over him. “Calm down, it was just a dream,” he mumbled to himself before getting on his feet and looking out of the window at the sleeping town of Tromsø. A plane, by the shape probably Boeing 737, was flying over the horizon, taking its last turn before it would land at the local airport, but Vegard paid unusually little attention to it at that moment. Instead, he walked through the door leading out of his hotel room and entered the brightly lit hallway. He blinked a few times, trying to get used to the sudden presence of light before he approached the door of the room next to his.

It was about 30 years ago during their stay in Angola that they discovered there was more to their connection than just genes. Both brothers shared not only parents and everyday lives, but also dreams. When they were children they didn’t see anything strange about it. The dreamland was their secret haven, a place where they could be superheroes, wizards or famous comedians and anything could happen. Even after they’ve grown up there was still this kind of dreams – now full of mattresses of the size of a house and various planes landing on golf courses after PGA tour competitions Bård had always won instead – but since they had become two men with time-consuming and stressful jobs, once in a while a nightmare appeared. Just like tonight.

It was usually the younger of the two who took the nightmares particularly badly. Vegard thought it was simply because his brother was more emotional, or at least more emotional than himself, but sometimes he too woke up trembling and feeling like he was going to throw up, just before his phone started to vibrate on the nightstand. It was their habit to always call or visit each other after such dream just to make sure the other one is ok, and that was exactly what Vegard was up to at that very moment.

With a slight fumble, he pushed the hotel key card – they had always kept each other’s for emergency reasons - into the slot, trying to make as little noise as possible, and entered the dusky room. He immediately recognized his brother’s hunched figure sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard, hugging his knees. When Bård acknowledged his presence by giving him a rather anxious look, he crossed the distance separating him from the bed. As Vegard came closer, he could clearly tell Bård was shaken – his hands were trembling and his breath was still uneven. Vegard sat down on the edge of the bed and Bård instantly snuck to his side, putting his head on the dark-haired man’s shoulder as Vegard wrapped his arms around him. “Shh, it’s all good now,” he whispered in a soft voice and felt Bård calm down a little. The brothers never expressed such affection in public or in any other occasion in general, both considering it to be embarrassing. But in the privacy of the hotel room, there was no one to see it.

A minute had passed until Bård slightly pulled away and spoke up: “Where were you?” he asked, looking straight into his brother’s eyes.

“Oh, I went to the emergency exit. I thought you would be there already with how fast you ran off, but there was nobody, so I started looking for you.”

“Really?” Bård frowned. “I was by the exit. And it was locked.”

“The big metal door?”

“Yeah?”

Vegard couldn’t help himself but chuckle. “You know the escape way is to the left from the main hallway, right? Did you not pay attention to the health and safety instructions? There were even signs on the walls!” he said with a pretended irritation in his voice.

Bård signed loudly and buried his face into his brother’s shoulder again in order to hide the smile that was creeping to his lips. “Ok, but how do you explain there was nobody else except us? No technicians, no band…suddenly everyone disappeared.”

Vegard shrugged, making Bård’s head almost slide down. “How do you explain there was a pool of Pepsi Max in yesterday’s dream?”

Now it was the blonde’s turn to snicker, mostly at the memory of swimming in the sweet black fluid before drinking all of it.

“Is it ok?” Vegard asked more seriously now.

“Much better,” Bård shot him a smile of encouragement before he lay back down, covering almost his whole body with a thick white duvet, and closed his eyes. After just two seconds he opened them again to find his brother still sitting on the side of the bed, looking at him.

“Vegard, we’ve got a music video to shoot in the morning!”

“You’ve forgotten something.” his brother reminded him.

“G’night,” Bård grunted into the pillow.

“That’s the spirit!” Vegard chuckled and got up. “Good night to you too, Bård.”

 

* * *

 

After returning to his room, Vegard grabbed his phone to add at least extra 10 minutes of sleep on his alarm clock when something out the window caught his attention. An A318 was picking up altitude to fly over the mountains and making a sharp right-hand turn. Vegard smiled to himself, moved his hands like it was him who was steering the plane and watched it disappear into nowhere. Then he finally lay down and closed his eyes.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, this is Captain Vegard Ylvisåker speaking. We have just reached our cruising altitude of 30,000 feet. Your 'Fasten Seat Belt' sign has been turned off, and you may now move around the cabin. In a few moments, the flight attendants will be passing around to offer you hot or cold drinks, as well as a light meal. Now sit back, relax and enjoy the flight!”  
Vegard himself took a sip from a cup of hot chocolate which had been offered to him by a beautiful stewardess. He then turned to Bård who was sitting in the co-pilot seat, studying the mass of buttons in front of him. _

_“So, how do you actually fly this thing?” he asked when he lifted his head._

_“I’ll show you,” Vegard smirked mischievously and took the control._


End file.
